Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit
Allgemeines Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit ist der 16. Teil, der von Electronic Arts veröffentlichten Computerrennspielreihe Need for Speed und erschien am 16. November 2010 in den USA, sowie am 18. November 2010 in Europa für PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, sowie für die Wii. Dieser Teil wurde erstmals von Criterion Games entwickelt. Das Spiel ist der chronologische Nachfolger von Need for Speed: Shift. Beschreibung Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit wurde von Criterion Games entwickelt, den Entwicklern der beachteten und gefeierten Rennspielserie Burnout. Das renommierte Studio definierte das Genre der Action-Rennspiele durch ein Spielerlebnis neu, das die Spieler auf innovative Weise zusammenbringt und miteinander verbindet – sei es bei gemeinsamen Onlinespielen oder indem man sich den Herausforderungen von Freunden stellte. Im Mittelpunkt von Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit steht eine Reihe von Funktionen, genannt Need for Speed Autolog, die es den Spielern mühelos ermöglichen, sich mit Freunden zu verbinden, zu vergleichen und gegeneinander anzutreten. Exotische Fahrzeuge auf fast endlosen Straßen, der Rausch von Verfolgungsjagden, die Spannung, sich gegenseitig aus dem Rennen zu werfen – das ist Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit. Features *Karriere –Wieder mal können die Spieler die mitreißende und atemberaubende Action sowohl aus der Sicht von Cops als auch von Racern erleben. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit verknüpft nahtlos eine unglaublich tiefe und facettenreiche Einzelspielerkarriere mit einem bahnbrechenden Multiplayer-Spielerlebnis in allen Rennmodi. Sowohl bei Onlinespielen mit Freunden, bei Herausforderungen durch Freunde oder in der Einzelspielerkarriere erhöht man sein Kopfgeld, mit dessen Hilfe man seinen Level erhöht und neue Wagen, Waffen und Ausrüstungen freischaltet. *Need for Speed Autolog – Bei Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit wird das Gameplay-Erlebnis durch die Freunde vorangetrieben. Need for Speed Autolog ist ein revolutionäres System, das Freunde direkt zu gemeinsamen Spielen zusammenführt, wodurch sie sich vergleichen und ihre Erlebnisse, Bilder und Herausforderungen miteinander teilen können. Need for Speed Autolog bietet intuitiv Herausforderungen an, die sich nach den Aktionen und Spielen der Freunde richten, was für ein unglaublich dynamisches und wettbewerbsorientiertes, gemeinschaftliches Spielerlebnis sorgt. *Waffen und Ausrüstung – Die Intensität der Verfolgungsjagden kann durch mehrere Waffen noch gesteigert werden. Außerdem werden die Verfolgungen im Verlauf ebenfalls intensiver. Ob Verdächtige mit verschiedensten Polizeiwaffen ausgeschaltet werden oder man als Racer mithilfe von Fluchtausrüstung die Cops überlistet , es gibt immer Möglichkeiten, sich Vorteile gegenüber den Widersachern zu verschaffen. *Fahrzeuge – Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit bietet die heißesten Wagen. Die Spieler fahren die begehrenswertesten Hochleistungs-Sportwagen der Welt bei unfassbaren Geschwindigkeiten. Dabei können Verdächtige in hochgezüchteten Streifenwagen wie dem Lamborghini Reventón zum Stoppen gebracht werden, oder man setzt sich sich als Racer in Hochleistungssportwagen wie dem Pagani Zonda Cinque über das Gesetz hinweg. *Seacrest County – Die abwechslungsreiche und vielfältige Spielwelt ist an die kalifornische Küste angelehnt und umfasst Wüsten-, Wald-, Strand- und Bergregionen. Die freie, offene Welt von Seacrest County sorgt für die eindrucksvollsten Verfolgungsjagden, die es je in einem Rennspiel gegeben hat. Gameplay Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit lässt nach einer fast ein Jahrzehnt andauernden Ära des Tunings und der frei befahrbaren Metropolen, nebenbei auch ein paar Rennen auf abgesperrten Rennstrecken, das Urgestein von Need for Speed wieder aufleben. Back to the Roots! Statt japanischen Importwagen, amerikanischen Muscle Cars und einigen Exoten aus Italien & co. gibt es jetzt nur noch Super-Sportwagen, Prototypen und Sammlerstücke - WreckMania.jpg|Actionreiche Verfolgungsjagden Jet Power.jpg|Unglaubliche Geschwindigkeiten Lambo-Trio.jpg|Halsbrecherische Highway-Rennen Duell.jpg|Spannende Kopf-an-Kopf-Duelle Lake Patrol.jpg|Atemberaubende Landschaften Ultimative Crash.jpg|Ultimative Crashes Black Beauty.jpg|Fotorealistische Grafik Nightshift.jpg|Rennen auch bei Nacht World Rallye Championship.jpg|Unterschiedliche Wetter- und Straßenbedingungen Arctic White.jpg|Traumautos bei Hochauflösung und das in einer völlig neuen Grafik-Engine und einer Fahrphysik, die eher an Burnout erinnert als an Need for Speed. Das preisgekrönte Hot Pursuit wurde nämlich von Criterion Games entwickelt, was außerdem Burnout entwickelt hat. Als Spielwelt steht dem Spieler ein gigantisches Gebiet namens Seacrest County bereit, das durch ein massives Netz von Freeways und Landstraßen befahrbar ist. Wie der Name des Spiels - Hot Pursuit - schon sagt, ist das Spiel auf heiße Verfolungsjagden ausgelegt - und das nicht nur zwischen den Rasern, sondern natürlich mit den Ordnungshütern der an Kalifornien erinnernden Gegend, dem Seacrest County Police Department. Dieses Mal geht es nicht darum, stumpf vor der Polizei wegzufahren und möglichst viele Radarfallen oder Cop-Wagen mitzunehmen, sondern eher um eine richtige Verfolgungsjagd - und zwar steht es dem Spieler frei, auf wessen Seite er fährt. Hier gibt es unterschiedliche Modi, die sowohl online als auch offline enorm Spaß machen. Hauptsächlich ist das Spiel aber auf Online-Racing ausgelegt, denn der Karriere-Modus ist auch entsprechend mager und die Events reichen nicht einmal bis zum Maximal-Level. Um so mehr rockt dafür aber der Online-Modus, denn jeder Cop und jeder Raser ist eine real existierende Person. Hier kommt auch das neue Autolog-Feature ins Spiel, denn so kann man sich einfach und schnell mit anderen Spielern verbinden, gegen sie fahren, Erfolge, Rekorde und Fotos austauschen und natürlich Freundschaften schließen. Die Wagen In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit gibt es wie oben genannt nur die schnellsten Sportwagen der Welt - und natürlich ein paar Wagen für den Amateur. Das Wagenarsenal fängt bei Wagen wie dem Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X oder dem BMW Z4 sDrive35is an, reicht über Wagen wie dem Porsche 911 GT3 RS oder dem Pagani Zonda Cinque und endet schließlich beim Koenigsegg CCXR Edition oder dem Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Spielwelt Seacrest County ist ein riesiges, frei befahrbares Gebiet, dass mit einem großen Anteil an Wüsten, Wäldern, Bergen und Küstenlandschaften an Kalifornien erinnert. Rennmodi In Hot Pursuit gibt es verschiedene Rennmodi: *Hot Pursuit *Interceptor *Rennen *Flucht *Duell *Soforteinsatz *Zeitrennen *Meistgesuchter *Jeder gegen jeden Limited Edition right Features der Limited Edition - Die beiden exklusiven Wagen der Limited Edition sind der Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione und der Ford Shelby GT500. - Die vier weiteren Wagen, die sofort freigeschaltet werden, sind: * Audi TT RS Coupé (Racer Stufe 2) * Chevrolet Camaro SS (Racer Stufe 2) * Porsche Cayman S (Cop Stufe 2) * Dodge Challenger SRT8 (Cop Stufe 2) Downloadable Contents (DLCs) Timesaver Packs *Das Timesaver Pack für Racer schaltet sofort alle Racer-Wagen frei und kostet 2,99 €. *Das Timesaver Pack für Cops schaltet sofort alle Cop-Wagen frei und kostet 2,99 €. SCPD Rebels Pack *Das SCPD Rebels Pack fügt sieben neue Racer-Wagen in das Spiel ein, die vorher nur als Cop-Versionen zu fahren waren. Bei den Wagen handelt es sich um den Aston Martin DBS, den Audi R8 5.2 FSI, den Bugatti Veyron 16.4, die Chevrolet Corvette Z06, den Lamborghini Reventón, den Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S und den Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition. Das Pack kostet 2,99 €. One Million Challenge *Die One Million Challenge fügt drei neue Wagen in das Spiel ein, den Bentley Continental Supersports Convertible, den Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster und die Dodge Viper SRT10 Convertible Final Edition. Das Pack ist völlig kostenlos und wurde mit Update 1.1 aufgespielt. Super Sports Pack *Das Super Sports Pack fügt einige neue Rennen sowie drei neue Wagen in das Spiel ein. Bei den Wagen handelt es sich um den Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport, den Gumpert Apollo S und den Porsche 911 GT2 RS. Das Pack kostet 6,99 €. Armed & Dangerous (Bewaffnet und gefährtlich) *Armed & Dangerous fügt zwei neue Spielmodi in das Spiel ein. Bei den Spielmodi handelt es sich um "Meistgesuchter" und "Jeder gegen jeden". Das Pack kostet 6,99 € bzw 540 Microsoft Points. Lamborghini Untamed (Lamborghini ungezähmt) *Lamborghini Untamed fügt einige neue Rennen sowie drei neue Wagen in das Spiel ein. Bei den Wagen handelt es sich um den Lamborghini Countach, den Lamborghini Diablo und den Lamborghini Sesto Elemento. Das Pack kostet 6,99 € bzw 540 Microsoft Points. Porsche Unleashed (Porsche entfesselt) *Porsche Unleashed fügt einige neue Rennen sowie drei neue Wagen in das Spiel ein. Bei den Wagen handelt es sich um den '82 Porsche 911 Turbo, den Porsche 959 und den Porsche 911 Speedster. Das Pack kostet 6,99 € bzw 540 Microsoft Points. Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)